


Vanilla Bean

by Tmas



Series: French Vanilla [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Angela is pregnant and sends Amelie to the store for odd food requests.





	Vanilla Bean

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

The sun was peeking through the bedroom blinds. The rays just barely touching Amelie's face as she lay there sleeping ever so sound. Covered with a blue silk sheet and comforter. Her hair dark as the night was all over the place in a mess. There was a slight nip in the air that could be felt under the blanket. She was topless with some bed shorts. Angela was sleeping next to her tossing over. SMACK! Angela's arm slamming Amelie in the face as she turned over. 

“Babe!” Angela called just waking up.

“Owww...what…?” Amelie replied putting her hand on her cheek. 

“Babe I want Lucio-ohs and butterscotch.” 

“...Okay just give me a second.”

Angela laid there on her back in her polka dot nightgown. Her belly was peeking up. She was pregnant and it wouldn't be long before she was due. Amelie threw the covers off and sat up. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. 6:17 A.M. She stood up and turned to her wife. 

“So cereal and candy?” 

“Yes but now I want apple pie and salmon.” Angela replied giving an excited smile. 

“Pie and fish? Silly girl you're lucky you're cute.” Amelie giggled. 

“I know.” Angela said giving a cute smile and turned back over.

Amelie crawled back into bed to give Angela a kiss. Angela wrapped her arms around Amelie's neck and they smooched. Amelie then went lower and gave her belly a kiss. Amelie got up and walked over to the closet. She grabbed a white tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was still a mess so she grabbed a hair tie and pulled it into a ponytail. 

“I love you Mrs.Vanilla. Call me if you need anything.” Amelie said slipping on her shoes. 

“Love you too Mr.French. Thank you for taking care of me.” Angela replied.

They waved goodbye to one another and Amelie departed. 

 

Angela slowly got out of bed. More of a wiggle really. Once up she slid on slippers and made the bed. Nice and neat everything in its place. The bedroom was clean now and it was time to move on. 

“Perfect. Now for the kitchen.” She said to herself. 

Angela grabbed her phone and headed for the kitchen. She turned on the radio first. It was a pop station. Angela loved to sing along and she thought her baby would love pop music too. Now for the dishes. She began washing them one by one while singing to her unborn child. 

 

At the supermarket, Amelie just arrived. She entered with basket in hand and the search was on for the apple pie and salmon. She walked up and down every aisle but could find either for the life of her. By this point Angela would be nagging Amelie to just ask for help. Amelie was stubborn though. She would find this cereal and candy. She was determined now. 

After about thirty minutes of searching she had found both and was about to head to the checkout. She noticed her phone ring. She reached into her pocket and answered. 

“Hello Cheri.”

“Babe, hey how's it going?”

“Good, good. I just found everything and I'm about to head to checkout.” 

“Yeah listen, I don't want that anymore. Can you get me some fried chicken and donuts instead?”

Amelie paused and let out a sigh. “Sure honey I'll get you whatever you want.”

“Thanks baby you're the best! Love you!”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Amelie hung up and went in search of the next thing she wanted. 

 

Meanwhile, at the house Angela was folding laundry. She was still singing along to the radio and talking to her baby. 

“I can't wait to meet you. I'll teach you how to dance and I'll teach you how to drive. Oh and your father, she'll teach you to be strong and all kinds of things.” She giggled. 

Folding the last of the laundry she put them away. Amelie had been gone for some time now and Angela was still hungry. She reached for her phone and dialed her husband. 

“Hello?” Amelie answered. 

“Ah, yes. Honey how much do you love me?”

“A lot. Why?”

“Heh could you get me some strawberry ice cream and pickles as well?”

Amelie gave another sigh. “Anything for you dear.”

“Thank you, love youuu. Bye!”

Amelie now with a full basket set off to find ice cream. She totted it around wishing she had just gotten a cart. Making it to the ice cream aisle, she opened the cooler door and took a tub of the store brand strawberry ice cream. She placed it into her basket and headed over to the pickles. 

 

Angela finished cleaning and finally sat down. She turn on the TV and shut off the radio. Flipping through the channels she landed on a Disney princess movie. 

“Look at this old movie. You know when I was a little girl I wanted to be a princess. And kiddo you just wait, I'm gonna dress you in so many princess dresses. You'll be so adorable I'll have to eat you up!” Angela said rubbing her belly. 

 

Amelie was at the checkout finally. She placed her items on the belt and the cashier rung it all up. She paid and left with the odd assortment of items her wife asked for. She put the grocery's in the car and drove home. 

Arriving home, she parked in the garage and brought everything inside. She noticed Angela just standing in the hallway. 

“Honey I'm home… is everything alright?” Amelie asked worried. 

“Babe…i think my water just broke.”

They stated at each other for a moment. The situation hit Amelie. She threw to grocery's down and grabbed a duffle bag of items they prepacked for the hospital. Amelie walked her wife to the car and got her situated. Quickly running to the driver's side they set off. 

 

They made it. The nurses pushed a wheelchair to Angela and took her away. Amelie was a nervous wreck. She waited through all the contractions and the pains being strong for Angela. Trying to keep her composure she held on to her wife's hand until the very sight of their Child's head. Angela pushed and pushed until the baby was born. The doctor cleaned the baby and gave the baby girl to Angela. 

Angela started to cry and looked at their precious little baby girl. “You are so amazing little one. I am gonna love you till the rest of my days. And when my time is done I'll watch over you from above. The world is yours, Amalia.”


End file.
